A Summer of Secrets
by The Owlery
Summary: The summer after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry looks forward to being normal, but how will he deal with his feelings for Hermione when she winds up sleeping with him?
1. The Begining

Harry sat on his bed at the Burrow, looking out the window, lost in thought. _How did this happen? _He thought, _Why am I feeling this way? _The war was over, Voldemort was gone forever, but Harry couldn't help but feel bad. He felt like he was betraying Ginny. Harry had distanced himself from her for her own safety, but the war was over now, and he couldn't go back to her. He just didn't feel that way for her anymore. Instead, Harry found himself constantly thinking about someone else. Hermione had been his friend since their first year, so why was he feeling this way now? How come, every time that she walked by, he felt so happy, a happiness that a hundred dementors could take away? Harry put his head in his hands sighing.

Meanwhile, in Ginny and Hermione's room, Hermione had a book open in her lap. For once though, she wasn't reading. Her eyes scanned the same line over and over, but she never took it in. Instead she was thinking. Hermione's heart was torn. One the one hand, there was Ron- The boy whom she was destined to be with, who's parents thought of her as a part of the family, who was funny, loud and outrageous. But, on the other hand, there was Harry. Kind, sweet Harry. Hermione didn't know what it was, but every time she was near him, she felt safe, like nothing and nobody could hurt her while he was there. Whenever she needed somebody to be there for her, there he was. Hermione smiled at the thought of being in his arms. Ron was nice, but Harry was... _almost perfect._

Hermione stood, letting the book fall to the floor. She needed to find him, be in his arms. She walked across the hall, to Harry and Ron's room. Hermione raised her hand, hesitating for a second before knocking quietly. "Harry?" she called.

Harry was jarred from his thoughts by the knocking. "Come on in." he said. Hermione opened the door, walking silently up to Harry. She sat on the bed next to him, putting her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry's arms went around her in a hug. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Hermione's relationship had grown slightly more intimate. When she just wanted a hug, he would give her one, no question. It was tearing him up inside that he could get so close to her, but not have her. "What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

Hermione smiled, "I just wanted to give you some company. You're always so introverted these days." its was true, Harry had become more withdrawn, retreating to his room whenever he got the chance. Whenever Hermione was with him, he always seemed to be quiet, thinking. Hermione kind of liked it. Harry was a nice alternative to the rambunctious Weasley twins and Ron. However, it still troubled her that Harry would act this way. She looked up at him, "Tell me what's wrong. Please, I don't like seeing you like this."

Harry sighed. He knew he would have to tell her at some point. "Well, It's just that it finally has sunk in. With Voldemort gone, I can be... normal."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder again. "Oh Harry, you've always been normal, at least to me you have."

"Yes, but now I can be normal to everyone else," Harry said, "I didn't want to be famous, It's just a hassle. Now I can live a normal life. I can walk through Diagon Alley without being run over with people who adore me for no other reason than I am lucky. I can live without the fear of Voldemort haunting my dreams, or killing my friends. I can even have a steady relationship, with somebody who doesn't just like me because I am 'The Boy Who Lived'" Harry laughed at this thought, and the Irony that he was saying this to the only girl he cared for.

Hermione was silent for a second, then said, "Well, do you like anybody right now?" She looked up at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry however, was silent. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he really did, but he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to freak Hermione out. "No, no I can't tell you that." he said.

"Awww, why not?" Hermione asked. She put on her best pouting face. "Please?" she begged.

"Because, it might... it might change things between us." Harry said.

Hermione let go of him, sitting straight up. "Well," she said, "If you don't want to tell me, I'm not leaving until you do." She smiled at him, thinking she had won.

"Well, be prepared to wait a long time." Harry said.

They sat there, quiet, for some time, with Hermione occasionally puncturing the silence, asking Harry to tell her. Harry would reply a stern, curt, "No" and Hermione would cross her arms. When Ron came in from outside, he found Harry and Hermione still sitting on the bed in silence. "Uhh, mate? We have to go to bed."

"Harry nodded, turning to Hermione, "Looks like your plan didn't work." Harry smiled triumphantly.

"That's what you think" Hermione said. She stood up, and pulled the blanket back on the bed, slipping under the covers. "I already told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Hermione replied, knowing she had won.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was smirking. "Looks like she's got you beat, mate." Ron chuckled. Harry was weighing his options inside. Either he told Hermione now, in front of Ron, who would never speak to him again, or he could just Climb into bed and sleep with Hermione, and make Ron mad. Harry frowned. Either way, Ron was going to get mad. Harry sighed. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands. When he opened his eyes, his mind was made up. With one last sigh, Harry climbed into bed and looked over at Hermione. "You just can't let it drop, can you?" Harry asked tiredly. "Nope." Hermione said, smiling. She turned over and faced the wall. Harry looked over at Ron, who was giving him a death glare, before sighing, and turning off the light. He lay awake for a bit, listening to Ron get into bed, and roll around furiously, before finding a comfortable position and falling asleep. Harry could also her the clam, peaceful breathing of Hermione. _How did I get into _this _situation?_ Harry thought, before nodding off himself.

**A/N: Alright, this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right. I wont be putting Author's notes at the top of the page, because I know that all of you guys want to get on with reading the story. Again, please tell me how I am doing. Thanks.**


	2. Ron: Unhinged

The next day, Hermione awoke slowly, her senses taking their time returning to her. The first thing she felt was the warmth of another person in bed with her. Instantly, she was reminded of the event the transpired the day before. Her eyes snapped open, looking around. She recognized Ron and Harry's room, Ron asleep in her field of view. Guessing where she was, Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling closer to Harry. She was felt his arm drape over her, pulling her close to him, and she felt safe. Slowly, Hermione let herself fall back asleep in Harry's arms.

Meanwhile, Harry was having the greatest dream. The details were fuzzy in his mind, but he could clearly see Hermione with him. They seemed to be at park, asleep on a blanket. It was all so real. Harry could feel Hermione pressed up against him. He could feel her every curve against his body. Slowly, the dream slipped away, and Harry found himself in his bed in his and Ron's room, awoken by a small movement against him. Harry was confused. He knew he was asleep, but what was this in his bed with him? He moved his head on the pillow, and was assaulted by a mess of bushy, brown hair. Every sense in his body suddenly awake, Harry's eyes snapped open. He jumped out of bed as he saw Hermione pressed up against him, as in his dream.

Hermione rolled over, groaning and lazily opening her eyes to look into Harry's. "Morning Harry."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Harry yelled.

"No need to yell, Harry," Hermione said softly, pushing herself up into a sitting position, "Don't want to wake the entire household."

"What's all the ruckus?" Ron asked, rolling over and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Hermione in Harry's bed, then to Harry. His eyes widening, Ron jumped from his bed, pointing at Harry.

"YOU!" he said angrily.

"Wotcher, Ron," Hermione said, "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Ron stopped, looking confused for a second. Anger again registered in his face as he accosted Harry. "YOU SLEPT WITH HERMIONE?"

Harry held his hands up in defense, unable to speak.

Ron continued angrily, "What was so bloody important that you chose sleeping with Hermione over saying?"

Harry shook his head, looking down, ashamed.

"That's none of your business, Ron," Hermione replied, getting out of the bed.

Ron threw his hands up in disgust, and stormed out of the room. Hermione turned to Harry. "Well that didn't go well."

"You're telling me," Harry replied, rubbing his face. "Hermione, why couldn't you leave it alone? What makes who I like so important, that you would sleep with me to get it out?"

"Well, maybe I wanted to sleep with you anyways" Hermione replied coyly, smirking at Harry's stunned face. Harry sat back on the bed, putting his face in his hands. After a while, he spoke.

"Hermione, you have no clue how hard you're making this" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Harry, it doesn't have to be that hard." Hermione said, sitting down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, while putting her hand on his leg.

"Just tell me," she purred, "I won't laugh. I promise."

Harry sat bolt upright when he heard her tone. He sighed, knowing there was only one way out of this, and he had succumbed to her. Harry looked down at Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked, weary.

Hermione sat straight up and nodded, smiling up at him. Harry closed his eyes for a second, then put his arms on Hermione's shoulder, pulling her close, and kissed her. He tried to put all the emotion he was feeling for her into that one kiss.

Hermione was surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. She pressed herself against him as best she could, feeling a warmth wash over her. She could feel his emotion, everything he was trying to say. Hermione was trying to put everything she could into kissing him. Suddenly, all the warmth drained from her, and her lips felt cold. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking back at her. Hermione whimpered slightly, wanting to feel his warmth again. Harry looked down at her, blushing slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

"Now you know." Harry said quietly.

Hermione smirked. "I'm not so sure I do, Harry. Mind telling me again?"

At Harry's surprised expression, Hermione grabbed him, pulling him into another kiss. Hermione again felt the warmth wash over her, as she pressed herself against Harry. Harry's arms slid around her waist, and had started rubbing her back. Harry pulled back again, smiling this time. Again he heard Hermione whimper as the warmth left her. Harry stood, and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione on his bed. Harry searched for Ron, finding him alone in the Weasley kitchen. Ron was brooding over a cup of what looked like coffee. "Ron," Harry started, but was cut off.

"Why? You know I like her, Harry, you know it, and yet, you did it anyways." Ron said, still looking at his mug.

Harry walked foreword slowly. "Ron, it's not like I had a choice. Either way you were going to get hurt."

Ron's head snapped around to look at Harry. "What would have hurt worse than knowing you slept with her? What, Harry?"

Harry was slowly stepping back, as Ron advanced on him again, "You knew how I felt, how I still feel. I thought you would honor that. You could have told her. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been worse than effing sleeping with her! What was it? What secret was so important that you just couldn't tell her?"

Harry yelled back, "I told her I liked her!"

Ron stopped and just stood there, trying to process what Harry had told him. Harry sighed, realizing what he had said. "I'm sorry Ron," Harry said, "I didn't want to tell her. I wanted her to like you instead. I like her, but I know that you two should be together. She doesn't need someone like me, I'm a marked man. She needs someone safe, like you. I tried to just let it go, but she wouldn't have any of it, and then you came into the room, and she got in bed, and I couldn't tell her while you were there. Like I said, either way, you were going to get hurt. I'm sorry."

Harry looked up to see a now seething Ron, standing there with balled fists. With a yell, Ron jumped at Harry, knocking to the floor. Ron fell on top of him, and stared punching Harry as hard as he could. Harry didn't even try to push Ron off; he just lied there, taking the blows. Harry was suddenly aware that the beating had stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Hermione holding Ron back. She had followed Harry out of the room, pausing at the top of the stairs. She had heard Harry apologize, Ron accusing him. Hermione had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when Ron attacked Harry. She ran over and pulled Ron off, holding him back as Harry lay there. What she saw that surprised her was that Harry hadn't even tried to defend himself, he just lied there. When Ron had calmed down, Hermione sat him on the couch, and went to Harry, who was trying to prop himself up. "Oh Harry, don't move. Just lay there."

Hermione ran to the kitchen, grabbing a towel before returning to Harry. She wiped off as much blood as she could, then look Harry over. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a fat lip. Harry smiled up at her, "So much for being normal."

Hermione smiled before turning on Ron, who was sitting there watching the pair with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione walked up to him. "What were you thinking? Beating on Harry won't solve anything."

"Yeah, but it felt good." Ron muttered.

"I don't care," Hermione scolded, "Why did you do it?"

"That' what I asked Harry," Ron said, "Why did he do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I asked Harry why. Why did he sleep with you? Now I see. The question should be, why did _you_ sleep with _him_?"

Hermione looked away, trying not to show her guilt. Ron looked at her, disgusted. "Don't answer that, there's no need. I can see it on your face. You wanted to do it. You wanted to sleep with him. Hermione, I don't get it. I thought you liked me. I sure as hell like you, or I did." Ron stood up turning away from her.

Hermione grabbed onto his arms. "Please Ron," She begged, tears coming to her eyes, "Please, hear me out."

Ron wrenched his arm away, looking over his shoulder at her. "Leave me alone" he said coldly, before walking out the back door, leaving Hermione there, the tears starting to fall. "Please Ron, come back!" she cried. Harry made his way over to her, putting his arm around her. Hermione turned and clung to Harry, sobs racking her body as she continued her pleas.

"Ron... Ron." Hermione sobbed. Harry put his arms around her, holding her tightly. With an angry glare, he watched the door his best friend left through.

**A/N: So thats chapter two. I tried to make it a little longer, but it's going to be hard until later in the story, so bear with the short chapters. Again, Tell me what's good, what's bad, and what's ugly. Until next time...**


	3. A Walk to Remember

The next few days around the Burrow were a bit tense, for the trio. Ron's mood hadn't improved since he walked out, and he often could be found outside racing along on his broom, working the anger he felt out of his system. Whenever either Harry or Hermione passed him, Ron would either ignore them completely, or glare menacingly. Hermione became scared of Ron, and for him.

Hermione's emotions were waging a war inside her, during those days. When she was with Harry, she felt safe, comforted. When the pair would cross paths with Ron, she would hide behind Harry a bit. The day after the fight, Hermione was stuck between feeling angry at Ron for blowing up like that, and sad at the distance that was between them, and angry at herself for caring about him. If Ron didn't want to talk to her, what did it matter? She liked Harry, not Ron.

Harry's mind was made up. He would wait for Ron to finally talk to him, but he wouldn't push it. If that meant a lot of quiet suppers, then so be it. At the moment, he had Hermione to focus on. After the fight, Harry had to convince Molly that he had fell off his broom while trying something new, to explain the bruises, and that Hermione was taking care of him. Ron had taken to sleeping on the couch, which left Harry a room to himself. He and Hermione were sleeping together almost every night. They never went farther than kissing, and Harry had pushed the beds together to give Hermione room to sleep, if she wanted to. She never wanted to.

One particularly sunny morning, Harry woke up to Hermione tucked into him. He put an arm around her, and was stunned when his hand felt naked skin. Thinking that her nightshirt had merely ridden up a little, Harry slowly moved his hand up her front, trying to find the bottom hem. Suddenly, Harry found his hand laying on her fully naked breast. He pulled away quickly.

"Mmmm. Morning dear." Hermione said, with a smirk. She turned over and propped herself up on one elbow. The blanket threatened to fall to her waist, if not help up by the very part of her it was covering.

"Wha- Whe- Where is your shirt?" Harry stuttered, noticing her bare shoulder.

"I took is off," Hermione said simply, with a smile, "It was hot last night, so I took it off while you were asleep. What's wrong?"

Harry having a hard time talking. "I, uh... I j-just... we're..."

"We're almost adults," Hermione said, "At this age, other wizards and witches are having sex. What's wrong with me sleeping without a shirt?"

Harry blushed a little at the comment about sex. "Well I... it's just... I don't feel comfortable with it."

Hermione sensed his embarrassment, and smiled. "Why not?" She asked, pressing up against him in the bed, her bare chest touching his. "You feel comfortable when I am this close when we're wearing shirts. It's the same thing without them. In fact, it's more natural. More animal like." She finished the last part with a purr to her voice.

Harry was astonished. "H-Hermione? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothings gotten into me," She purred, "I'm just showing you how I feel. That's all."

Harry tried to make a joke, not believing that this was happening. "You've done this before, haven't you."

Hermione smiled, "Once, yes. But that doesn't matter. Right now, all that matters, is that we are laying here, in a recently enlarged bed, half naked, and you're not making any effort to get undressed further."

It was all Harry could do, to push her away, and get out of bed. Pacing nervously, he said "Look, Hermione. We can't do this. Not yet, not now. Ron is angry as it is that we are together. Let's please not make it worse."

Hermione's smiled faded at the mention of Ron. "Harry, you're right. I'm sorry. I, I went too fast." She rolled over on the bed, and grabbed her shirt. Slipping it on, she got out of bed, and joined Harry, slipping her hand into his. "So, let's go down and get breakfast, yeah?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah. That would be nice."

As the two exited the room, they were met with a very angry Ron. His hand were balled up into fists, and his face with red again. Hermione dropped Harry's hand, and took a small step behind him. Harry widened his stance ever so slightly, ready for Ron to jump at him again.

"What was SHE doing in there?" Ron asked angrily.

"Talking, with me." Harry said, starring Ron down.

"Bullshit! She was sleeping with you again, wasn't she?" Ron almost yelled.

"So what if she was? That's none of your business." Harry replied, his voice calm.

"Yeah well..." Ron seethed.

"Besides," Harry continued, "What are you doing up here anyways? I thought you chose to sleep on the couch."

Ron looked away. "Mum made me come here to tell you two that breakfast was ready."

Harry smiled, "Well, that's just where we were headed. Care to join us?"

Ron looked up at Harry, then sighed. Without a word, he lead the way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was silent, save for the clatter of silverware. Ron stared at hiss food, occasionally glancing at the pair seated across from him. Harry and Hermione ate quietly as well, holding hands under the table. After breakfast, Harry stood up to leave. "Wait," Ron said suddenly, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry smiled a little, and replied "Okay. Let's go for a walk."

Ron nodded slightly, and followed Harry out the door. Hermione Waited a few seconds, stood up, and walked to the door, leaning against it, watching the two.

"So," Harry asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Ron was quiet for a second, then replied, "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have hauled off on you like that. My emotions just got to me. I know it's none of my business, but I mean, you're my best mate? How do you think I feel right now?"

Harry nodded. "I can imagine you're feeling pretty bad right now. I am sorry that things had to be this way. I never wanted to tell Hermione, at least as long as I knew you still liked her. I couldn't do that to you. Then she just wouldn't leave and I figured that sleeping with her would hurt you a lot less. Of course, eventually I had to tell her anyways. I wanted you two to be together. You two were destined to be together. I guess, sometimes, one's destiny just isn't written in stone. I'm sorry, but I can't say that I could have done things any other way."

Ron looked down at the ground as they walked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I realize now that she is lost to me. I have also come to realize that I shouldn't care what you two do. Hell, I'm starting to like the couch." At this, Ron chuckled a bit. "But please, do me this one favor. Be good to her. She deserves you. Don't make her regret her decision."

Harry put an arm around his friend. "Ron, mate, I will do my very best, to fulfill your request. Now, I'll race you back to the burrow." With that, Harry set of at a run back. Ron laughed and gave chase.

**A/N: I know It has been a long time. I haven't really been into fanfiction since the release of DH. I am just now getting back into it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but just know that this story isn't over. I will continue this one, and maybe make a one-shot as well. Who knows? As usual, give me the good, the bad, and the ugly.**


End file.
